


【南以颜喻】这个健身教练真的很不专业！（只有车）

by Ajsiwhrosl7



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajsiwhrosl7/pseuds/Ajsiwhrosl7





	【南以颜喻】这个健身教练真的很不专业！（只有车）

周震南发誓他在请张颜齐进门的时候根本没想到过事情会发展成眼前这个样子――  
周震南此刻正不着寸缕地躺在地上，身下垫着的是张颜齐的黑色T恤，双腿被张颜齐环在他的腰间，身下敏感的地方早已被张颜齐玩弄得不成样子。  
还有更过分的，张颜齐此刻正拿着他的水彩画笔，用笔尖的绒毛勾勒着周震南的身躯，先是脖颈，接着是胸膛，还恶意地在两个红点上轮流打转，淫靡又性感。  
周震南咬着唇，乳头传来的酥麻感和后穴的快感早已令他软了腰，耳边响起暧昧不清的水声，张颜齐的手指正在自己的后穴里抽插着，他咬着唇不想让自己的呻吟声漏出来，但终究是徒劳，在张颜齐找准周震南的敏感点并重重地按下去之后，周震南再也忍不住娇喘出声，“嗯啊啊…什么…怎么会. 唔…”周震南听不得自己发出这样的声音，他立刻用双手捂住嘴巴，却在下一秒被张颜齐拉住了小手。  
“干嘛捂着？”  
“嗯…”  
不想让你听见…好奇怪…  
周震南的眼睛都哭红了，这会儿却还在冒泪水，鼻头也红红的，活脱脱像个樱桃。  
没等到周震南的答复，张颜齐也不在意，他的眼睛瞟了一眼不远处被周震南摆在画架上的自己，丢掉了手中的画笔，他俯下身恶劣地对周震南的耳朵吹了口气，小孩瑟缩了一下，接着听见了张颜齐低沉的声音――  
“之前你看我的眼神那么炙热，后来还自己画了我的画像，是不是早就想被我操了？”  
小孩哪听过这样的荤话？他咬着唇不敢发出声音，小穴却不自觉地缩紧，像是回应。张颜齐虽然感受到小孩身体的变化，但是考虑到他的心理承受度，还是没敢再说出什么过分的话，为周震南扩张的手指卖力地抽插着，另一只手摸上小孩的性器上下抚摸。  
周震南没体验过这种快感，他弓起腰，嘴里的呻吟再也抑制不住地漏出来，“嗯啊…啊…张. 张颜齐…啊…”  
带着情欲的声音简直就像是一把火。  
烧张颜齐口干舌燥浑身发热，要不是怕弄伤周震南，他早忍不住了，黑色休闲裤里的东西早已疼的叫嚣，迫不及待地想要闯进周震南的后穴里把他捣弄得一塌糊涂。  
“要…要去了啊啊啊…！”周震南不可抑制地挺着腰，勾着张颜齐的双腿愈发使劲了，他终于在张颜齐的手里射了出来，精液流了张颜齐一手，还有些许射到了他精壮的小腹上，显得那上面的四个字――“事在人为”都更加妖冶了起来。  
刚刚经历高潮的周震南还没缓过气儿，就被张颜齐接来的举动给吓了一跳，他抽出了自己的手指，解开裤带，将自己的性器放出来抵在周震南的穴口，周震南吸了口凉气，他甚至可以感觉得到那炙热的温度和跳动的脉搏。  
“不行的…”  
“什么不行？”  
“太大了…不行的张颜齐…”  
“南南怎么能说我不行呢？”张颜齐有意要捉弄周震南，喊着亲昵的称谓故意理解错对方的意思。  
“不是…不是…”  
张颜齐将性器推进去了一些，小孩立刻叫出了声，“啊啊…太大了. 会坏掉的…进不去的呜呜嗯…”  
周震南又哭了。  
张颜齐心疼得为他擦掉眼泪，低声安抚着，“不会的，我慢慢地进去好不好？”  
“呜呜…不要…”  
“我会让你舒服的…相信我？”  
“嗯…”周震南含着泪看着张颜齐，这副样子别提多委屈了，他吸了吸鼻子，带着浓浓的鼻音说道：“你好像很有经验的样子…”  
张颜齐愣了一下，继而明白了过来，原来还在吃醋。  
接着他坏笑，凑在周震南耳边痞痞地回了一句“一般般吧。”  
实话，张颜齐虽然说不上是万花丛里过，但好歹也算是个有节制的成年人，平常除了有需要的时候解决一下，一般也不会留恋那些情情爱爱的。  
今天也算是个意外。  
听着张颜齐不走心的回答，周震南又开始咬嘴唇了，什么嘛…  
还一副不在乎的样子。  
“吃醋了？”  
被说中心事的周震南索性闭上眼睛不理张颜齐，但小穴的反应是不会说谎的，张颜齐觉得那张吸着自己的小嘴更紧了，就知道自己猜中了周震南的想法。  
小孩儿也太好懂了吧？  
真可爱。  
身下的动作慢慢变大，张颜齐三浅一深地在周震南的小穴里开拓着，他还是收着力的，动了几下也没敢把整根东西都放进去，生怕弄疼了周震南。  
直到听到小孩发出舒服的哼声，他才敢一下一下地加快动作。  
“嗯…嗯嗯. 慢一点…啊. 啊啊…”  
慢一点？  
不可能的。  
张颜齐舔了一下嘴角，露出邪魅的微笑，像恶魔，他重重地挺了一下腰，将整根性器送进了周震南的小穴。  
“唔. 啊啊…！”小孩儿惊叫出声，双腿颤抖着，连脚趾都蜷缩了起来，前所未有的酥麻感和恐惧感一下子支配了他的心灵。  
“南南，这才是全部噢。”  
“怎么会…这么深？”  
好可怕…  
这样动起来的话，会死掉吧…？  
恐惧写满在小脸上，张颜齐看着心疼，他不想为难周震南，想着还是退出来了一些，哪想到小孩儿因为这一退嘤咛出声，双腿竟然用力将他的腰给拉了回去。  
“嗯啊啊…”  
“好舒服…”  
操…  
张颜齐倒吸了口凉气，周震南这是在点火。  
“明天你可别想再画画了，我要操到你站不起来…”  
“嗯嗯…”这句颇具占有欲的话在周震南听来很是受用，“反正…你会继续给我当模特吧？那样的话，什么时候画都行…”  
“你现在只要…占有我就好了…”  
“这可是你说的。”  
别怪我咯。  
……


End file.
